Sirius MemoriesLast Year
by Kavan Leif
Summary: Ultimo año de los merodeadores,sus travesuras y demás, un poco mala con los summarys, entren y lean R&R PLIS! Primer cap intro, a partir del 2, hechos relatados por Sirius


**_Holaaaa_**

**_Ps ya ven me tienen de regreso con mis historias raras y sin sentido, ojalá les guste y si no ps nimodo, digo raras y sin sentido por que jamás he podido hacerlas tal cual y la versión original que se habia formado en mi cabeza, sino chequen mi otra historia_******

**_Esta historia va para mi hesai favorita Izumi!! sabs ke te quiero muxo niña rara y ps ojalá te guste, nop no va a haber yaoi, bno no hasta dónde yo le tengo pensado, pero si si ps hay te aviso_**

**_Solo es una historia de los merodeadores en su ultimo año, un poco de Lily\James, y un pokitito de Sirius/Remus en los proximos capítulos, que sonste que solo es amor de amigos_**

* * *

**1. Una Bomba y sus Consecuencias**

-¡Corran!– gritó James a sus amigos segundos antes de que la bomba explotara

¡BUM!

La mitad de la mesa de los Slytherins voló por los aires. Dejando a mas de 20 chicos tirados por el suelo y con restos de comida por la ropa

Sirius Black se permitió voltear unos segundos y lanzaron un conjuro a sus serpiente menos favorita…Malfoy

-Me las pagaras, Black!- gritó mirándolo furibundo

Sirius le saco la lengua y corrió detrás de sus amigos, con toda la panda de Slytherins furiosos detrás de ellos

James corría ligeramente con Remus detrás, pero Sirius que iba de último estaba irritado por la lentitud de Peter

En eso este último tropezó llevándose de corbata a Sirius, ambos cayeron por las escaleras, y para desgracia de Sirius, Peter le cayó encima

James y Remus se volvieron, y vieron entre divertidos y asustados a Peter y Sirius enredados en el suelo, bajaron rápidamente los escalones y ayudaron a levantarse a sus amigos

-Vamos no llegaremos a tiempo a la sala común,…escondámonos en el armario- dijo Remus apresuradamente, los pasos se oían muy cerca

Todos se abalanzaron en el armario pero este era muy estrecho como para albergar a 4 adolescentes de 16 años

-Ahhh muévanse no cabo!- se quejó Sirius

-¬¬ no se dice no cabo se dice no "quepo" baka!

- n.nU pero me entendiste ¿no?

-Ya cállense no estamos en clase de gramática!

-Estamos en un armario…!

-No enserio? Si no me dices ni cuenta ¬¬

-Jajaja…no aprecio tu sarcasmo

-Tú fuiste el que empezó

Todos estaban tan metidos en su "conversación" que no se dieron cuenta cuando los pasos se detuvieron ante la puerta

-Silencio! Cierren la boca que nos van a descubrir, se…

De pronto la puerta se abrió y todos rodaron por el suelo, estaban rodeados

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí…- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras

Sirius ahogó un quejido al oír la voz de su Slytherin menos favorito, uno de sus tantos gorilas se abalanzaron sobre ellos y después de quitarles las varitas, les dieron unos cuantos golpes

-Cobarde!- mascullo James furioso

-A quien le dices cobarde!- grito esta vez Malfoy

-Si…eres un cobarde que no te enfrentas a uno de nosotros sin traer a todos tus gorilas detrás- apoyó Sirius, viendo por dónde iba la cosa

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde! Denle su varita a Black, ya veremos quién es el cobarde

Sirius y James sonrieron en su interior, eso era lo que se proponían, sin sus varitas no tenían ninguna oportunidad, ahora que Sirius estaba armado todo sería mas fácil

Ambos caminaron en sentidos opuestos a lo largo del pasillo

-1…2…

-Que es lo que pasa aquí?

Todos se quedaron estáticos cuando por el recodo del pasillo apareció, otra de las personas menos favoritas de Sirius…Horace Slughorn

-Vaya, vaya señor Black…haciendo magia en los pasillos, bien sabe que eso esta prohibido…y usted señor Potter tampoco se acuerda de las normas del colegio?

James, que se había abalanzado sobre unos de los gorilas y le había arrebatado las varitas y en ese instante apuntaba a Malfoy con ella

-Veo que ambos tendrán que recordarlas…los 2 a las 7 en mi despacho, no lleguen tarde. Y usted señor Malfoy supongo que tiene clase y no quiere llegar tarde a ella…vamos! No perderemos puntos por su culpa! Este año la sopa de las casa será nuestra…andando!

Slughorn juntó los talones y giró en redondo; y se marcho, los Slytherins lo siguieron sin chistar, Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a los merodeadores y se marcho, quedaron 4 alumnos en el pasillo, 2 de ellos con las varitas levantadas y furiosos, y los otros 2 tirados en el suelo y sorprendidos

Remus fue el 1 en recuperarse y lentamente se levanto, lo que valió para que sus amigos volvieran en si

-No es justo!- exclamó enojado Sirius

-Viste, y a ellos ni siquiera les dijo nada!

-Se que no es justo chicos pero ustedes se lo buscaron, ya les he dicho que en el desayuno no hagan ese tipo de bromas por que luego tenemos que salir corriendo y no tenemos mucha suerte que digamos

-…

-…

-Como eres malo Moony:(

-No nos quieres verdad? ToT

-Ah no es que no los quiera, pero cuando van a madurar!

-...

-...

-Aguafiestas...

-Cascarrabias...

-Gruñón...

-Aburrido...

-Yaaaa vamonos, además de que si están castigados es su culpa no la mía ¬¬

-…es culpa de Peter- dijo James

-Miaaaa?

-Sip, si no te hubieras tropezado y caído arriba de Sirius no tendríamos que haber bajado y no nos habriamos retrasado y no tendriamos que habernos escondido y no nos habrían agarrado y Sirius no tendría que haber peleado y no nos hubieran castigado…

-Eso…

Peter ya no replicó y los miró con mala cara

-Vámonos a clase chicos- dijo Remus mientras caminaba lentamente

Los demás lo siguieron en silencio

ªºªºªºªºªºªºª

Sirius y James corrían por los pasillos a todo lo que sus piernas daban, iban tarde a su castigo y no querían imaginar lo que el profesor les iba a hacer, llegaron sin aliento a la puerta del despacho y estuvieron a punto de tocar, si no fuera por que esta se encontraba abierta y unas voces se oían susurrar en su interior

-Ya has oído lo que se anda comentando…

-Si pero son solo rumores, no debemos alterarnos sin antes confirmar nada- esta voz la reconocieron como la de Slughorn

-No crees que deberíamos avisarles a nuestros alumnos o a sus padres? ...

-No, si sus padres temieran algo ya les hubieran dicho, por el momento hay que mantener la calma

-De acuerdo…una ultima cosa, ese ultimo asesinato…me quieres decir que fue lo que paso?

-Eso…fue…

Por primera vez la voz de su profesor delato turbación, pero ya no pudieron seguir escuchando por que en ese momento James estornudó, delatando su presencia

-Quién anda ahí?

-Ahh señores Potter y Black que nunca les enseñaron a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Además llegan tarde…pasen…

James y Sirius no tuvieron oportunidad de esconderse, ambos se miraron y entraron lentamente al despacho del profesor

El cuarto estaba levemente iluminado, pero una esquina quedaba completamente en penumbras. En el centro de la habitación estaba una mesa y unos papeles, enseguida de ella estaba la profesora McGonagall

-Bueno, lo dejo profesor, iré a consultar el problema también con Dumbledore

-De acuerdo Minerva, hablaremos después

La maestra paso junto a ellos y los miro severamente, ellos tan solo bajaron la mirada, la puerta se cerró tras ellos, quedaron solos con su verdugo

-Muy bien, ahora que haremos con ustedes

James y Sirius solo atinaron a tragar y mirarse mas asustados aún…si es que eso era posible…

_ CONTINUARA_

* * *

_**Tan!!**_

**_Ps aki esta el 1 capítulo, cortito y casi de solo introducción, les prometo que los demás serán mas largos_**

**_Tratare de actualizar pronto_**

**_Reviews plis!!_**

**_ArTëmiZ Bläck_**


End file.
